


it was possible

by hhwgv



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: The sun had barely ducked below the horizon, its red light still shone faintly through the open living room window, creating long shadows across the floor. Kevin was stretched out on the couch, his head resting comfortably in Jeremy’s lap. He was trying to read and failing – too distracted by the feeling of Jeremy’s fingers on his scalp and the USC vs Ravens game that was playing on the television.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Ollie](http://donttouchandrewminyard.tumblr.com) asked for Jeremy Knox/Kevin Day + "just once" and I finally wrote it! This is my first time writing for this fandom, so I hope you enjoy!

The sun had barely ducked below the horizon, its red light still shone faintly through the open living room window, creating long shadows across the floor. Kevin was stretched out on the couch, his head resting comfortably in Jeremy’s lap. He was trying to read and failing – too distracted by the feeling of Jeremy’s fingers on his scalp and the USC vs Ravens game that was playing on the television. It was an old game, one they'd both seen before, from the year following the Foxes championship win. “Watch this shot, it's amazing,” Kevin said, giving up on his book.

“I know,” Jeremy grinned, “I was the one who took it.”

Kevin couldn't help but smile, too – he liked when Jeremy was a little bit cocky, it was never annoying and it didn't make him seem conceited. It made him a little more human.

Jeremy looked down at Kevin, still grinning. He drew his fingers softly along Kevin’s jawline. “How many times have you watched this game anyway?” he asked.

“Just once,” Kevin lied. Jeremy knew that it was a lie. When Jean had joined the Trojans, Kevin had two reasons to watch their games. Kevin had watched every USC game that year – in part because of his crush on Jeremy, but mostly because he enjoyed seeing Jean grow strong, away from the people who had abused him, away from the place where his torture occurred.

“Yeah, sure,” Jeremy laughed, pausing the game. “C’mon, get up.”

“Why? Where are we going?” Kevin asked, pushing himself up. He watched as Jeremy got up and walked towards the door.

“Out,” Jeremy answered. When Kevin looked skeptical, he elaborated, “to the court. We've been lazy today.”

Kevin got up, grabbed his duffel bag and was out the door before Jeremy was. “Hurry up!” he called over his shoulder. “You're going to pay for calling me lazy!”

Jeremy's laugh echoes down the hallway and Kevin couldn't hold in his laugh either. Things were easy now, they were good, and if you'd asked him five years ago, Kevin never would have thought it was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
